The real Crazy
by Emovation
Summary: A super crazy fanic where, all three of our heroes eventually get crazy, drinking Espresso and V or accidently stirring Ecstasy into their coffee. Is there was a genre called Random stupidity, this will be under it.
1. Chapter 1

Netto takes coffee, Enzan takes Energy drinks and Laika takes drugs

**Espresso**

**Author's note: **This is a really crazy fanfic where everyone eventually gets crazy. This work is part of the "crazy" series. I have this obsession with doing crazy fanifcs while I have writer's block for my stories. The next chapter is called V.

**Disclaimer: **I(unfortunately) do not own Rockman.EXE (But I will Muahahahahaha) You didn't hear anything right? So lets continue…

"NOOO!"

It was too late, as Netto drained the cup. Everything was like in slow motion. Enzan jumping on Netto and Laika jumping at Netto. Laika slipped and jumped on Enzan instead. The china cup smashed. Not a single drop of coffee was left. The crash echoed around the modern office. Enzan collapsed on Netto and Laika nearly pulled Enzan's pants down. Netto blinked his eyes. The shout faded away. Laika eyed Netto fearfully "What was that?" he whispered.

Enzan gave a low groan "It was Espresso."

"Is that the strong type?" Laika asked.

"I was adding sugar but when Netto came flying at me the whole thing tipped…"

"Oh no …" Both of them looked at each other and then at the somewhat frozen Netto. Laika slowly stood up and gave a quick glance at Netto and Enzan. Enzan pulled himself up and glared and Laika and Netto while pulling his pants up, not before Netto spied his light blue underpants.

"OMFG! You have blue underpants? Is it because of Blues? Blue and Blues, Blue Blues. Blues is hardly even blue! Do you wear the same type all the time?? You hardly every change your clothes. Does that mean you never change your underpants? " Netto started running hysterically shouting for the launderette.

"…"

"Netto-sama…" Rockman moaned

Laika was too busy taking in the horror that Netto had actually drunk the coffee to smirk. Enzan was mad with rage. His face was turning red, and I mean red. Not the pink blushes that are totally over reacted in fanifcs but the un-natural shade of human red, red. Enzan checked the walls and were quite glad they were soundproof. Netto just kept on running in circles for the launderette. Enzan decided that that was enough and started running after Netto, in circles.

"Chill, Enzan, just chill." Blues could see his netop running madly.

"Come back you…" Enzan bellowed.

"I need a launderette! A launderette! I command one to come now! Presto!"

"…WHAT did you just say?" Laika gulped. The craziness was starting

"Her majesty, declares a launderette! Right now!"

"Her majesty?" Enzan wondered.

"Her majesty the ultra brilliant!" Netto squealed.

"At least I'm not crazy…" Laika thought.

"But you're a he." Rockman reasoned.

"I AM QUEEN VICTORIA!"

"Isn't she he one that never smiles?" Laika asked.

"I think so. I never studied that far back." Enzan Answered.

Laika thought he could see Netto grinning like his teeth was glued together.

"I AM EMPRESS OF WHATISNAME!"

"…"

"Wait, she died 9 billion years ago, it was Cleopatra!" Netto stated.

"Search, isn't then when the dinosaurs roamed the earth?" Laika asked.

Netto, overhearing this cried out, "I AM THE QUEEN OF DINOSAURS!"

"Netto, Dinosaurs didn't have launderettes…" Enzan reasoned.

"LAIKA!" Searchman shouted from his PET. "Invasion!"

Behind him slashed a very crazy Rockman. Rock cried "Washer sword!" A watery looking sword appeared. "Attack!" The next thing Search knew, he was covered in soapy water and was sparkling clean.

"WTFH?" Search wondered. As he experienced a whole new him.

After the mini "tsunami" Blues analyzed Rockman. He instantly sweatdropped.

"Um… Enzan-sama, I think I can explain Rockman's…craziness."

"Go on Blues."

"The Synchronism level is 87.4."

Laika nodded and glanced at the super sparkly Search. "So if Netto is crazy Rock is too."

"Why did you have to wash him that clean, you have to need sunglasses to see around here now." Blues shouted before realizing that he already was wearing sunglasses. Netto just smiled and looked at his PET.

"YUMMY!" Netto screamed at particularly no one.

"…And is causes extremely randomness." Enzan added.

"I need a Launderette!" Netto just kept screaming.

"…"

Netto sighed and said the most random history. "Since I can't find one…" He pointed at Laika. "I MAKE YOU MY ROYAL LAUNDERETTE!"

"…" A longer silence followed.

"So lets get started." Netto cheerfully replied. "First, please plug Rockman out."

"…" Laika was confused but done it anyway.

"Then Plug in to that PowerPoint over there."

Laika did just as he was told. Finding it surprising that Netto had calmed down.

"Now plug it out."

Laika plugged the PET back out.

"And plug it back in"

"Then plug it out."

"Then plug it over there."

Then Plug it out."

"Then Plug it over there."

**Authors note: Make sure you read that part 9999 times.**

Netto was too busy talking to notice the fact that Laika had already stopped plugging in and out.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Enzan fumed.

"Oh yeah, while your at it, please arrest that eggshell over there."

"…" Enzan started chasing Netto.

"How dare you!"

Laika just stared at the duo. Search looked up at him. "Aren't Launderettes supposed to wash people's clothes?"

"I think so."

Laika buried his nose in a dictionary while Enzan were chasing Netto like hell. Enzan screeched to a stop. "Give me a drink please."

Laika absentmindingly got a can for Enzan. Enzan gulped it down quickly and with inhuman speed caught Netto and started shaking him. Laika glanced at the can and gulped. V.

**Author's note: **V is an energy drink is you don't know.


	2. V

V

**V**

**Authors note: **After a long time of waiting…it is finally here. Sorry, I have no idea what Ecstasy is like, what do you mean?? I can I know?

Enzan felt so energized, so awake. He suddenly felt extra power within him. Instantly, with inhuman speed, he raced across the room and knocked Netto onto the floor.

"You little (punch, punch) Fucking idiot…(knock, knock) How dare you (kick, kick) destroy my reputation (pinch, pinch) you baka (slam, slam) Insane curry gobbler (shake, shake) Curry breath-lunatic (Insert your own attack here).

"Does my breath smell like curry?" Netto asked.

"I really don't know…"

"Hey Laika, Does my breath smells like curry."

Laika snorted from the corner, "What do you want me to do? Smell your mouth?"

Netto looked confused, "How else are you going to find out?"

Everyone except the navis groaned. Enzan just realized why he was on top of Netto and started slapping and kicking him again. Laika kept looking at the dictionary. "L…" He tried his best to remember how they spelt launderette.

In the cybernet, Searchman watched the scene with Blues.

"How about a netbattle while we wait?" Blues calmly requested.

"Why not?" Searchman shrugged.

Blues' visor gave off a strange glint. This was his chance to show Search that he is powerful. He lightly snickered.

"Cyber gun!" Search yelled as he aimed a shot at Blues.

Blues slowly transformed. "V style!" He turned green and a giant V appeared on his back. "Spray!" A green gas came out of the V. "Aim." The V tilted and Search experience a sickening green gas completely oblivious to his op. Search managed to quickly analyze Blues. "Agility…" He quickly read through the results. "Bonus on physicals, drop on mentals." He just got the words out of his mouth before it was filled with a sickening liquid. Blues gave way to a low snicker and chuckled "Never tasted V have you?"

Search screamed "LAI…" before Blues sprayed him with an even more disgusting liquid. He wondered where Rockman was so he can be clean form V.

Laika was still buried in his dictionary. "Lua… or was it lau…"

"LAIKA!"

Laika was still deep in his dictionary, completely oblivious, or ignoring in drama around him.

"You (beep, beep) idiot, son of a (beep, beep). You deserve to (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)" Enzan was screaming at Netto.

"Let (bang) go (smack) of (punch) me. Are (noogie) you (wedgie) crazy?" Netto shouted back. Some how coffee made him active and resistant. Laika reminded himself to look up coffee after launderette. _And that's reminds me…_ He went back to the dictionary; only to his dismay found that Netto had knocked it out of his hand. It now lies on the floor in the midst of a, lets say, battle. Surrounded by a mass of bodies, or was it only 2 bodies?

"Give me that!" he reached towards the throng. Netto finally decided that this was enough and shouting at Enzan while flapping his arms which was making Laika's mission a lot harder.

"Idiot!"

Enzan shouted back. " Kuruteiru!"(Insane person)

"Bastard!"

"Peanut brain!"

"Rockhead!"

Enzan looked at him. "Rockman!"

Netto did not get the joke and glared. "Paperman, I win!"

"Scissorsman!"

"Pig!"

"Butcher!"

"Arrogant Customer!"

"Police!"

"A Judge more inportant!" Netto slammed his fist down like a hammer, on Laika's head. Somehow, he managed to carry Laika up and slammed him back down. Enzan decided to join in the game and started to fight with Netto.

"His mine!"

"No, I found her."

"What?" Search overheard before being tortured.

"She's my dolly!"

"No, I'm older."

"Old people don't play with dolls."

"I'm not that old."

"Yes you are!"

"No I not."

"Then you're ancient! So that's why you have white hair!"

"I am not ancient!"

"I'm the Queen of Dinosaurs so you shall obey me since you're ancient!"

"But I'm the King so you shall obey me!"

"Says who?"

"Says dolly!"

"Dolly is a traitor!" Netto shook Laika. "Answer me!"

"Holy mother of crap…" Laika muttered.

"What did you say?" Netto demanded.

"She said that you are a stinking idiot and that her Royal Fucking Shitness shall eat her ass.

"With Sauce?" Netto asked, hopeful.

"No sauce."Netto started spinning in circles to get a bite out of his ass.

Enzan looked at Laika. "Let's play dress-ups."

"Not on my nearly over life." Laika said.

Enzan dragged him somewhere and took his coat off. Two packets fluttered out.

Enzan looked "Instant coffee powder…" A flicker of reorganization appeared in his eyes before trailing to a packet of white powder, "And this must be sugar…" Enzan slumped towards the kitchen.

"Nooo…" Laika thought. "That is Ecstasy from…"

Enzan came back holding a steaming cup and a bib. (??)

"NOOOOOOOO!" Laika shouted but only came out as "MPPHGURGLECHOAK."

**Author's note: **I'm gonna quit Rockman EXE fanfic-ing for a while. Updates may come in 2 years.


End file.
